100 Pokétalia Oneshots
by Princess Nectarine
Summary: Okay guys! I'm going to attempt 100 Hetalia x Pokémon oneshots! Ranging through almost every genre, from cheesey to sad. I'm open to prompts, by the way, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon! I love it! And Hetalia! And Pokémon x Hetalia crossovers! Which these are.**

**100 oneshots… LET'S DO THIS! **

**I'm open to prompts by the way people.**

The story begins in the Sinnoh region, in the city of Hearthome. This was where Alfred lived, along with his twin brother, Matthew, and Arthur, their guardian.

Matthew often stayed in his room, quietly researching all about the creatures that inhabited their world, called Pokémon, whilst Alfred would battle with his Pikachu in the garden.

Both of them had a strong sense of right and wrong, though admittedly they showed it in different ways, and that was what stirred up dinner conversation.

"You know," Matthew said, in almost a whisper, "I read a really interesting myth today."

Alfred pulled a face and his Pikachu copied, "You should read less and train more."

Arthur promptly pinched him, "Alfred, if Matthew wants to read he can, go on Mattie."

Smiling, he continued, "I read about a Pokémon that if you find it, it grants you some wishes. But if you touch it, you die." He took a bite of his meal and looked up. Alfred's jaw hung and Arthur was just staring, his fork hovering at the opening to his mouth.

"M-Mattie…" He said quietly, "You… you're…"

"What?" The boy asked, confused. "I'm what?"

Alfred gulped, "You're turning into… a… a…"

"A what?" Matthew was starting to get annoyed.

"A… Pokémon…"

Matthew moved his mouth a couple of times, as if he wanted to speak, but no words came out. Until finally…

"Uh…" Matthew sighed, looking down he saw he was hovering and was very small. After getting over the initial shock of being turned into something that he studied every day, Matthew headed over to a mirror (Arthur and Alfred were both staring while all this happened).

There saw himself.

"Gah!" He cried, looking at where his hands had been, but now there were little stubs. "I'm a Mew!"

"Well done genius!" Alfred called through, he and Arthur had both gotten over _their_ shock, but then, "Ow!" as Arthur pinched him again.

Matthew floated unsteadily through to the dining room, where Arthur was cleaning up and Alfred…

… immediately threw a pokéball at his brother's head.

"Hey!" the victim of the attack complained, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Alfred grinned, "It would just be so cool to have caught my brother in a pokéball…"

"Well, whatever," Matthew sighed, "I'm going to go find out what happened…"

"Not with those stubs for hands you're not!" Alfred smirked.

"Alfred! Be nice or go down to the basement!" Arthur called through, making Alfred gulp.

"How about I help you then?" He suggested, already making his way up the stairs to Matthew's bedroom, where his books were. Together they scanned the shelves (although Alfred wasn't quite sure what was he was looking for) until Matthew nudged a book.

"This is it." He whispered as his elder-by-a-couple-of-minutes brother pulled out the thick book and lay it on the table. Matthew turned a few pages and scanned one page before, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Alfred asked looking at the page.

_If you are reading this now you probably stopped at the last page and told someone the myth. And you have probably come back looking for answers. Well, being the incredibly kind author that I am I will answer your questions. That myth was more than just a myth. It was a spell. A spell that I put into writing. By telling the myth to someone you cast the spell upon yourself and that is why you are probably a mew. But, before you think all hope is lost I shall tell you that there is a way you can change back. That way is to find another mew and, ahem, have a mating ritual with them. Do not worry, however, as the mew that you choose will probably have been transformed that way too, and so they shall change back to their human form too._

Alfred giggled, "You have to find a _girl_!"

Matthew glared at him, "We'll have to find out what the mating ritual is before we go and find a… female mew…"

But Alfred was already reading a book entitled 'Is Your Pokémon in Love?'

"Here, it has a section on mews." Matthew floated over and read the passage.

_The Mew, upon finding a mate, will do a dance to show appreciation for their partner, before they entwine tails and signify a life-long relationship._

"Okay," Matthew said a spark of determination in his eyes, "Let's go find a girl!"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred exclaimed, punching the air while his Pikachu copied.

And so they set off and it didn't take them very long to find what they were looking for.

"Ssh!" Matthew exclaimed, listening hard, "I think I heard something."

"Why…" It was a quiet voice coming from some nearby bushes.

The duo stepped forward (well, Alfred did, Matthew just… floated) and saw…

… a girl mew.

"Umm, excuse me…" Matthew said, being a mew he was attracted to other mews and this one was even more beautiful than the ones in the books.

She looked up and immediately… started doing the dance that they had read about. Matthew joined in and soon they had their tails entwined, rubbing noses. Alfred started making vomiting noises, but after a quick glare from the pair he stopped.

And found himself looking at his brother and a girl. She had blonde-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that sparkled.

"Thank you." She said, "By the way, my name… it's Ranoh."

"Oh, umm, I'm Matthew." The boy stuttered back. Then they both leaned in for the kiss…

"Alright! Now you guys are back to normal, let's go!" Alfred shouted, grabbing each of them and heading home.

It seemed that Arthur had forgotten the entire thing as they were only greeted by, "Where have you been?" and "Who's the girl?" But eventually everyone warmed up to one another and Ranoh lived with the boys for the rest of her childhood, and, I'm very glad to say, both Ranoh and Matthew got married to each other and lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one *gasps*! Enjoy!**

In every Pokémon region there is a Pokémon Champion, and, although it is little known, the Champion practically rules the region until someone stronger comes and defeats them to take over.

The Champion in Sinnoh at this particular time was a man called Ivan Braginski, and, as ruler, he selected the Elite 4 to be his servants (Ivan came from a very rich family) - Eduard, Ravis and Toris – and his elder sister – Katyusha, all of them were formidable foes on the battlefield. Ivan ruled with an iron fist, not hesitating to dispose of anyone that stood in his way when it came to anything, from flattening a village to standing in the way of the doors at the market. Needless to say, he was not the most popular Pokémon Champion, the only problem was he was the strongest in the whole region, and until someone beat him he would keep on ruling.

But, there was someone who could defeat Ivan. And that person was Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert thought very highly of himself, and that was what made him decide to pack his bags and leave to travel around Sinnoh and eventually defeat Ivan. But, Gilbert's family was quite poor, since Ivan had raised prices on everything, and he realized there was no food to take with him.

That was where Ludwig came in. Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother, and, despite his quietness, he had a way of getting food from passers-by, albeit forcefully.

And so, the two of them set off around Sinnoh, defeating gym leaders left, right and centre. Noone stood a chance against Gilbert's Pokémon and Ludwig's smarts. Finally they had reached the Pokémon League.

"I have to go in alone." Gilbert said, "But I can do it because I'm awesome!"

Ludwig sighed, he had, in fact, tactically decided each of Gilbert's attacks for him as they came and wanted to make sure his brother knew what he was doing.

"You remember which Pokémon types are weak and strong to one another?" He asked as they waited for the Nurse Joy to fully heal Gilbert's little creatures.

"Yeah, yeah… It'll be fine, you'll see…" Gilbert waved a hand dismissively at the remark.

Finally the time had come; Gilbert stepped through the firs door, casting a backward glance at his brother, to find a small boy trembling, in the middle of a large room. There was a sign behind him that read 'Ravis', Gilbert assuming that that was his name. Each of them unleashed a Pokémon and fought gallantly, but in the end it was Gilbert who was victorious, but he had to admit that Ravis had been harder than his other opponents, he even had to use one of his many stored up potions.

In the next room was a woman, her name appearing to be Katyusha. And she was even harder, Gilbert was running out of breath, and so, indeed, were his Pokémon. Tears formed in Katyusha's eyes as she knew that with even a tackle her defeat was inevitable. And it was.

Eduard was next, he knocked out one of Gilbert's little friends, but Gilbert knocked out all of his. He was beginning to notice that the Elite 4 were all using similar techniques, so it didn't take him long to move to the next room.

"OMG! Why don't you, like, totally defeat him? He's, like, next door!" A blonde was yelling at Toris as Gilbert came in.

"Feliks… I need to battle now…" he said pushing away the blonde who pouted in a corner and waited patiently for the battle to finish, which didn't take long with Gilbert's new-found knowledge of how the Elite 4 attacked. "You win." Toris smiled weakly and Feliks strode over and grabbed Gilbert's shoulders.

"Go and, like, totally defeat Ivan, broski!" he smiled and pushed him next door.

"So, someone has finally come, da?" it was Ivan.

After Gilbert had healed his Pokémon it was time to battle. Luckily, the little creatures had levelled up and now were only a little higher than Ivan's. But Ivan was tactically better and soon they were both on their last Pokémon.

"You can't win." Ivan smirked, but so did Gilbert.

"Of course I can… Because I am awesome!" and with that Gilbert dealt his final blow, knocking out Ivan's Flora and together, with his Pokémon, they walked through to the Hall of Fame, got their picture taken and ruled over Sinnoh.

Gilbert was Pokémon Champion for most of his life after that, and even though he was incredibly loud and obnoxious, he was beloved by the region's citizens.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was, without a doubt, the most awesome Pokémon Champion the world had ever seen.


End file.
